The Commander's Revenge
by SherryGabs
Summary: This is a story of how Will Riker would like to be treated by his shipmates. It's very far-fetched and not meant to be taken seriously. Unless you really want to :-p


This is a story of how Will Riker would like to be treated by his shipmates. It's very far-fetched and not meant to be taken seriously. Unless you really want to :-p  
  
The Commander's Revenge By Sherry Rated: PG Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Just having some fun with them. Comments welcome, but no flames please. I know there are flaws, I just choose to overlook them.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Commander William T. Riker stealthily stalked through the corridors of the Enterprise. It was the middle of the night, the ship was quiet. He knew Engineering would be mostly deserted this time of night, with just a bare minimum of crew on duty.  
  
It was time he took action. He wasn't going to sit by and take it anymore. He had snapped!  
  
Being *second* in charge of the ship. Being *second* to Deanna's emotional whimsies. Being the butt of Beverly's jokes *and* her personal pin cushion. Having to listen to the crew's whining and moaning about how to do their jobs. Blah, blah, blah! Well, not anymore.  
  
During his last shore leave on DS 9, Will had sat and shared a table at Quark's Bar with a Ferengi who specialized in selling "misappropriated" and "specialized" biochemical drugs. If Will hadn't been so drunk, he wouldn't have been able to stand the smell of the ugly little Ferengi. But when he heard what the peddler was selling (quite illegally, of course) an idea began to form.  
  
Now Will stepped into Engineering, touching his pocket to reassure himself the small canister was still there. There were only two crewmen in Engineering at the moment. This would be easy.  
  
On his way to the life support console, the lieutenant in charge asked if he could be of any assistance. Will shoo'd him away, making up an excuse of how he couldn't sleep so he thought he'd catch up on something-or-other. Once he was alone, Will opened the panel door and inserted the canister tip into the appropriate conduit and pressed the release button.  
  
With an evil smile, Will brought the empty canister back out and replaced the panel. He quickly pulled an oxygen mask from his other pocket and put it on. He knew that within minutes the odor-free, undetectable gas would have spread throughout the ship being breathed in by the entire crew, asleep or awake. Within ten minutes, the gas would have dissipated enough for him to be able take his mask off.  
  
Will stood behind a column and waited out the ten minutes, imagining how the entire ship would be his. *All his!* His eyes gleamed as he thought of Deanna dressed as an Arabian dancer. She would be the "Number One" of his harem. No more of her always wanting to *feel* his emotions! Or talking through each and every freakin' feeling either one of them had! He had no need for words. Will was a man of action.  
  
The minutes passed quickly as Will thought out different scenarios for people. All except Data, of course. Will felt a small pang of guilt about Data. The android could be a bit overly inquisitive at times, but he was a good guy. Unfortunately, the gas wouldn't have affected Data at all, so Will had had to turn him off and hide him in Data's own closet. A pity, but it had to be done.  
  
It was well past the ten minute dissipation point when Will realized he was still standing there hiding. He pulled his mask off and took a deep breath. Nothing felt different after a moment, so Will stepped out and felt it was time to test the mind-altering gas out.  
  
"Lieutenant Harmon!" he called to the engineer, who came over with an ensign beside him. They both had a dazed look about them and Will licked his lips in anticipation. "I am Com-" He stopped, then continued with a wicked gleam. "Make that Admiral William Riker. I rule this ship and everyone on it. You will obey my every command and do so happily. Is that understood?"  
  
Both men's eyes cleared and they smiled and dropped to their knees. "Oh yes, Admiral! We are eager to serve you. What are your wishes?" the lieutenant gushed.  
  
Will's smile went from ear to ear and he practically danced a jig. 'It works! It works!' he excitedly thought. He wasn't about to waste some good ideas on these two, so he just told them to go back to their duties and raced back to his quarters.  
  
Will replicated the outfit he wanted Deanna to wear. A white Arabian affair with gold trim. Bare arms, bare midriff, with filmy see-through leggings. It left little to the imagination and would look very enticing on her. He then replicated gold and jeweled ornaments that would compliment the outfit and her. His grin seemed to be plastered to his face permanently.  
  
Entering her access code, Will snuck quietly into Deanna's bedroom and lay the outfit across the end of her bed. He stared at her sleeping form a moment, envisioning her in the clothing with her long dark tresses flowing around her shoulders. Serving him breakfast in bed and then dancing for his entertainment.  
  
"You will report to my quarters at 0800 hours, wearing these clothes and jewelry. You will serve me my morning meal and entertain me as I see fit." And he just *had* to add, "And you will never *ever* ask me to talk about my feelings, or try to sense what I'm feeling."  
  
Deanna smiled and moaned in her sleep, shifting slightly after Will's quiet command was given. He floated in happiness back to his own quarters and finished up his plan. The last thing he needed to do was open a ship-wide channel. Even in their sleep, they would hear him. And obey.  
  
He repeated what he'd told the two crewmen in Engineering. "I am Admiral William Riker. I rule this ship and everyone on it. You will obey my every command and do so happily. With the exception of Counselor Troi, you will all report to your regular positions on your normal shifts. And you will all bow before me when I enter a room."  
  
After disconnecting the link, Will took a deep breath of satisfaction. 'Nothing like a good night's work done!' He undressed and prepared for bed, forcing himself to relax and go to sleep. He couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring.  
  
**************  
  
"Admiral. Oh, Admiral."  
  
A sweet, musical voice permeated Will's sleep. An anticipation rose up within him and when he opened his eyes he knew his world was complete.  
  
There she was, on her knees, by his bed. A vision of desert beauty no mirage could hope to match. Her eyes were lowered in servitude and her hands clasped demurely on her lap.  
  
Will sat up in his bed and leaned back on his hands. "Stand up and let me look at you."  
  
Deanna did as she was told, stepping back a few feet so he would have an unobstructed view of her, head to foot. His eyes scanned her entire body and his body tingled with excitement. "Perfect. Totally perfect," was his expected summation.  
  
Deanna smiled shyly at his praise, so happy that she had pleased him. She went to his nightstand and picked up a tray of food. "You asked for me to serve your morning meal, Admiral. I've made your favorite breakfast. Just the way you like it."  
  
Will sat back against the headboard, so Deanna could place the tray over his thighs. He looked at the food, then asked, "I hope you replicated this food and didn't attempt to cook it."  
  
"Of course not, Admiral. I would never subject you to my cooking." She looked positively horrified at the thought.  
  
"Fine." Will was starting to feel very good about his new position and he was going to enjoy it immensely. He thought about having her feed him, but decided it would be much more entertaining to have a floor show. He ordered the computer to play the music her outfit was intended for. It had long been a secret desire of Will's to see Deanna belly dance.  
  
"I would like you to dance for me while I eat. If you are good enough, I will have a surprise for you afterwards." There was a devilish sparkle in his eyes.  
  
Deanna jumped at the opportunity to please this man. "I will do my best, Admiral."  
  
The word "admiral" didn't seem quite right coming from Deanna's lips. He thought of a word that would be much more fitting. "You may be call me.... Master." Will grinned when he saw her look of adoration.  
  
Deanna got into a seductive pose to start her dance. "Your wish is my command *Master*."  
  
Will felt a rush speed through his body at her choice of words and the sultry voice she used. A slow wicked cackle escaped his lips as he watched her start to move. He managed to take an occasional bite of food without taking his eyes off her. He really had no idea she could dance so well.  
  
"Increase music tempo 25 percent," he told the computer.  
  
Deanna's body moved faster to match the increased speed. She managed to make her hip and abdominal movements look polished and her muscles bulged in all the right places.  
  
Will took his time eating and by the time he was done, Deanna was showing strain and glistening with perspiration. Even though she looked incredibly desirable like this, Will took pity upon her and ended the music. He clapped his hands in appreciation.  
  
"Very well done, Deanna, my sweet. You may come to me now."  
  
As exhausted as she was, Deanna was still eager to serve her master. She pranced to his bedside, took the tray off him, setting it aside, and got to her knees. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"You are serving me more than adequately, my little princess. And as your reward...."  
  
Deanna's eyes glowed with expectation and Will grew momentarily heady with desire. Unfortunately, he had other plans to carry out and people to use at his whimsy. He put his lascivious thoughts on hold for the time being.  
  
"As your reward, you may choose several of the most beautiful women on the ship, dress them similar to yourself and assign them duties as your assistants. Those duties being, of course, to keep me happy and comfortable at all times. And you...." He cupped her chin and stroked his thumb across her velvety cheek. She trembled with giddiness. "You will be my queen."  
  
Tears of happiness shown in Deanna's eyes. "Oh, Master! You have made me the happiest woman in the universe!" She grasped the hand held against her face. "How can I ever thank you?"  
  
"By being the woman that you are, my love." Will's smile was enough to make a Klingon sick. "That, and you can prepare my shower. A water shower with the temperature at exactly 37.7 degrees Celsius."  
  
"Yes, Master. Anything for you!" She raced to the bathroom to do his bidding.  
  
Will stretched out languorously on the bed and sighed contentedly. "Yes, life is good."  
  
****************  
  
Will stepped confidently out of the turbolift and onto the bridge. Looking around, he could see that everyone was where they should be. With the exception of the Ops control where Data usually sat. Geordi was now occupying the seat. Lt. Simmons sat next to Geordi. Will remembered back to when Wesley Crusher occupied that chair. 'Too bad that whiny, skinny, too- smart-for-his-own-good brat isn't here now,' he thought with amusement. 'I could have a lot of fun tormenting him!'  
  
Worf had been concentrating on his readouts and gasped when he noticed Will standing there. "Admiral on the bridge!" he announced loudly, hoping the admiral wouldn't be angry with him for not noticing sooner.  
  
Everyone immediately got up and bowed down in respect for their leader. Will nodded and walked down the ramp. So far everything was going as he had hoped. He just might have to hunt down that Ferengi that sold him the gas and see if he had any other good stuff he could use.  
  
"Is everything going smoothly *Jean Luc*?" Will felt good emphasizing the captain's given name. He remembered when Q had given him the powers of the Continuum and how the captain had bristled when Will had called him Jean Luc then.  
  
Everyone else returned to their jobs. "Yes, Admiral. Everything is just fine. Except...." Captain Picard shifted nervously.  
  
"Yes. Out with it."  
  
Will's towering over him seemed to make the captain even more nervous. "Well, it's just that we can't seem to locate Commander Data." He managed to make his voice not stutter. "He didn't show up this morning."  
  
"Forget about Commander Data," Will told him. "I've....ahh....reassigned him."  
  
"Yes, Sir." That seemed to be good enough for the captain and he almost sat down in his own seat. But Will's clearing his throat and giving him a harsh look told him to think otherwise.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir!" Picard quickly moved to the first officer's seat. Old habits, you know.  
  
Will sat down in the middle seat and made himself comfortable. This was his chair now and he relished in it. He considered getting a bigger one.... maybe raised up a bit also.  
  
It didn't take long for Will to begin feeling bored and his mind wandered to whom he could have fun with. Or better yet, get back at.  
  
'Beverly Crusher!' Oh yes, the woman who got her thrills from inflicting pain on him. Maybe it's time she got a dose of her own kind of medicine. Will pushed a button on his chair.  
  
"Dr. Crusher, report to the bridge. Bring a hypospray and several injections worth of a strong muscle relaxant. Also, wear nothing except an exam gown that's two sizes too small," he added with a malicious grin. Oh, how many times had she forced him into one of those silly gowns that snapped in the back and never seemed to fit him. And how many times had she given him something just so he wouldn't be able to walk out of sickbay. Oh, revenge was sweet!  
  
"I'm on my way!" her cheerful voice returned over the comm. unit.  
  
'Who next?' He looked around the bridge. 'Worf.'  
  
'Worf and his Klingon honor! Always looking down his nose at us mere humans. Too much damn self-respect for his own good.'  
  
"Lieutenant Worf." Will called him down from behind him.  
  
Worf rushed to stand at attention in front of Will. "Yes, Admiral."  
  
"I've decided you need a change of uniform. I want you to go to your quarters and take that uniform off. Replicate a diaper in your size, with little pictures of cute animals across the top. Put it on, along with a baby bonnet and a pacifier to suck on. Then return here to your station."  
  
"Yes, Admiral. Right away!" Worf left to carry out his orders without a second thought.  
  
Captain Picard gave the admiral a side glance wondering about his choices for the attire of his crew, but didn't think it was his place to question the admiral's decisions. So he just sat there quietly and twiddled his thumbs.  
  
Beverly entered the bridge a few minutes later, dressed as Will had instructed. She kept her back to the wall as much as possible, trying to hold the back of her gown as closed as it would go. But much of her backside was still exposed. She sat down in Deanna's usual seat and held up the hypospray.  
  
"What would you like me to do with this, Admiral?" she batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
Will was getting extreme satisfaction from watching Beverly's attempt at modesty in the gown and giggled. "I'll take that." He took the hypospray and checked the dosage. "How long will one dose last?"  
  
"About an hour," she answered with a smile.  
  
"Good. Let me know how it felt after it's worn off." He then put the hypospray to her neck and pressed the button. She immediately fell back limp in the chair, her arms and legs askew. Totally relaxed.  
  
He would have liked her to at least have winced in pain when he administered it, like he always did when getting an injection. But she didn't. 'She's got too thick of skin. That's it," he told himself.  
  
Worf then came back to the bridge and padded barefoot to the admiral for inspection. Will rolled with laughter at the sight of Worf in a diaper, bonnet and a pacifier stuck in his mouth. Little blue and pink bunnies, ducks and squirrels decorated the waist of the diaper, and the bonnet left Worf's face framed in lace. The pacifier had a picture of Tweetybird on its nub.  
  
Will still guffawed and invited the others on the bridge to join him in having a good laugh at Worf's expense. Worf seemed very glad to have made the others happy and took pride in himself on following instructions so well. He bowed to the admiral and went back up to his station.  
  
Will was trying to recover from his laughing fit, red-faced, breathing heavily and wishing he'd had a camera to get a photo, when Geordi turned to him.  
  
"Admiral, I'm getting life form readings from the first planet in this system."  
  
With a final giggle, Will got himself under control and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Can you analyze, Mr. LaForge?"  
  
After a few seconds Geordi put the planet on the view screen. "Yes, Sir. It seems the planet is 60 percent land mass, mostly jungle. And 40 percent water. The life forms seem to be a mixture of small animals and insects. No cities, or structures of any kind. Average temperature is 40 degrees Celcius and 85 percent humidity. The air is breathable, if a bit uncomfortable."  
  
"Sounds like a hot, muggy and buggy kind of place I'd like to avoid," Will said. Then an idea came to mind.  
  
Maybe it was time to let the captain go on an away team. He always seemed to want to, didn't he? Except for when some danger was expected. Then the captain was more than happy to let his first officer take the lead. Only this time it would be a team of one.  
  
"Exobiology is looking for specimens from just this type of unknown planet." He made up the excuse and turned to the captain. "Jean Luc? How would you like to go down to the planet and collect some specimens?"  
  
"Oh, yes sir!" Picard jumped up excitedly, happy to be able to do something for his admiral. "I'll get a few people from exobiology to assist me."  
  
"You don't need any help. I'm sure you'll do just fine all by yourself," Will assured him with a smirk.  
  
"Uh, okay." Picard looked a bit unsure now, but headed for the turbolift anyway.  
  
After the captain left, Will walked up behind Geordi. "Mr. LaForge. How about you spread some electrically charged particles into the atmosphere. Let's stir up the little critters down there so they're easier to spot for the captain."  
  
Geordi did as he was told, trying not to think of the fact that stirring up the life forms could also prove to be quite detrimental for the captain.  
  
Will kept a communication line open to the captain so he could hear what was happening to him down there. Every few minutes there was a very unmasculine scream and the sound of scurrying feet.  
  
****************  
  
Will was visualizing the captain being chased down by a swarm of giant mosquitoes when he noticed Beverly beginning to move her limbs beside him. After a struggle, she finally was able to sit up in her chair.  
  
"So Beverly, how do you feel?" he asked, amused.  
  
"Uh, well...." She rubbed the skin on her arms, then tried scratching various itches with arms that felt like lead. "I'm cold, itchy and my muscles don't seem to want to work correctly." Her expression was a bit pained. "It was very strange being able to see, hear and feel everything around me and not being able to move." Beverly attempted to scratch a place in the middle of her back. "Very *unsettling* indeed."  
  
"Yeah, that's about right," Will nodded, remembering the feeling quite well. "Maybe you should remain here just be on the safe side."  
  
"Whatever you wish, sir."  
  
Will smiled as Beverly watched his hand coming closer and closer with the hypospray, her eyes growing larger and fearful. He laughed with delight when she winced as if in pain when he released another dosage into her. Beverly, once again, fell back in the chair like a ragdoll.  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Doctor!" he chided her limp form, exaggerating the words she had used on him more than once.  
  
Behind them, Worf grunted in agreement, hitched up his diaper and sucked industriously on his binky.  
  
Will relaxed back in his chair and reflected over what a glorious time he was having. He felt like a king. Supreme leader over his obsequious followers. Ruler of his domain. It felt so right to him; like it's the way it should have always been. There would be no more being a follower for him. He would answer to no one. His time had come and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.  
  
Will heard the turbolift doors open and glanced to see who was entering the throne room of his kingdom. His eyes danced with merriment as he watched Deanna glide down the ramp, carrying a platter of fruit and cheeses. She was followed by four women, each of whom Will knew since having had a fling with each of them at one time or another. Each were dressed as he'd directed; similar to Deanna, but in different colors.  
  
"Master," Deanna bowed and the others followed her example. "I hope you don't mind us coming to the bridge, but I thought you would like a snack." Her eyes glowed in adulation.  
  
"I would love a snack." Will gently pulled her onto his lap. "As long as you feed it to me."  
  
"Oh, Master! I would very much love to feed you!" Deanna gushed and made herself comfortable on him. "And if you so desire," she gestured to the other women. "Shawna will give you a manicure, Daphne will give you a foot rub and Katrina and Michelle will dance for you."  
  
"Deanna, my queen, this is why I adore you so much." Will tilted Deanna's head and kissed her softly. "You know exactly what I want."  
  
Deanna blushed daintily and fed him a peeled grape. A classical selection began playing and the women went about doing their jobs.  
  
Will was in heaven. His Imzadi was feeding him and he was stealing kisses between bites. His hands and feet were being manipulated both gently and firmly by experts in sensual touch. And the music and dancers had lulled him into a state of exquisite complacency.  
  
He had forgotten all about Captain Picard who sometime later finally came back onto the bridge.  
  
Limped back onto the bridge might be more accurate. The poor man's face and head was red from sunburn and heat. His clothes were dirty and torn in several places. His entire body was riddled with oozing red scratches, scrapes, stings and bites from insects and other vermin. He was in pain and seemed to be somewhat disoriented.  
  
"Mission accomplished, sir," his tired voice rasped. "Exobiology has the specimens and samples. They said they might be able to find something to do with them." His body looked ready to collapse.  
  
"Very good, Jean Luc." Will barely acknowledged him and didn't seem to notice his injuries. His eyes were drawn to Deanna's cleavage at the moment. "You may return to your post."  
  
Picard dropped into the first officer's chair. His head began to swim and he tried to blink the blurriness away. "Permission to go to sickbay...., sir." His voice was getting weaker. "I.... seem.... to be.... having.... some.... sort of.... reaction.... to.... all the.... bites."  
  
"Hmmm?" Will had barely listened and had to recollect what the captain had said. "Oh, sorry, Jean Luc. The doctor's unavailable at the moment."  
  
As a matter of fact, the doctor lay on the floor now, where Shawna had deposited her so she could get to Will's left hand. Beverly was just beginning to be able to move her legs.  
  
"But...." Picard's weak voice squeaked.  
  
"Come, come, Jean Luc," Will admonished dramatically while playing with Deanna's shoulder strap. "It can't be all that bad. Be a man for once, would you?" He and Deanna both giggled as he began sucking on her neck.  
  
So this was the picture.... Will and Deanna were doing some heavy petting in the head honcho's chair, Worf was doing a good imitation of Baby Huey, Dr. Crusher was flopping like a fish on the floor, Captain Picard was gasping for air and two women dressed as harem girls were doing a ballet in front of the view screen.  
  
When suddenly.......  
  
"Stop! Stop all this madness!"  
  
Two forms materialized onto the bridge. Will stood up quickly, dropping Deanna, who fell onto Daphne the foot masseuse.  
  
"Wesley! Data!" He said, shocked.  
  
"That's right, Commander," Wesley spoke up in the firmest voice he could manage. "I've come back from my journey as a Traveler to put a stop to your evil scheme."  
  
Data stepped forward. "May I point out, Commander, that you have broken several Starfleet regulations. One of which could be considered assault. Shutting me down, without my permission, to perform an illegal act can be considered assault on a fellow officer. Furthermore-"  
  
"Shut up, Data!" Will was angry. 'How dare this runt ruin my plans!'  
  
"So, Wesley, how did you figure it out? Not that it's going to change things."  
  
"First let me tell you that I've already administered the antidote to your mind-altering gas into life support. We're breathing it as we speak. I formulated it myself. It consists of longtechnicalexplanationthatnoonewantstohear. So I beg to differ with you, Commander. Things will change from what they have been this day."  
  
Wesley noticed the captain was struggling for life, grasping his chest and making choking noises. "Captain!" He rushed over with his handy medical scanner and checked out the captain. He then pulled out a hypospray and two medicine canisters from his fanny pack.  
  
"He's having a severe allergic reaction," Wesley professionally informed and administered two hypo shots. "Good thing I completed medical school six months ago. I took an interstellar course and because I worked diligently, I was able to graduate in only one year instead of the usual five. I didn't let it interfere with my other studies or work, though."  
  
He then went over to his mother, scanned her and gave her a shot of something to counteract what was left of the muscle relaxant. He then gave her his jacket to put around herself for modesty.  
  
"Oh, Wesley!" Her green eyes glowed. "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Ahh, Mom!" He reddened and panted like an excited puppy at the praise.  
  
Will looked around nervously as the others began to return to their normal selves. They were obviously confused, trying to make sense of what was happening. Captain Picard had recovered from his allergic reaction and was breathing normally now.  
  
"What the hell is happening to my ship?!" He looked to Will for an explanation.  
  
Will, looking scared, tried to bolt for the turbolift. Data grabbed his arm before he could take a step. "The captain asked you a question, Commander Riker. He did not tell you to leave."  
  
"I-uh-b-b-um-r-o-sh-" Will's incoherent babbling was interrupted by a loud roar from a very angry Klingon.  
  
Worf looked disgusted at the pacifier he'd pulled from his mouth and threw it angrily to the floor. "I am dressed as a baby! A *human* baby!" he roared and locked his deadly gaze on Will. "You have disgraced me. I will tear you apart limb from limb!"  
  
Will screamed and hid behind Data as Worf came flying over his control panel with a warrior's battle cry. Data easily caught the man and, grabbing onto Worf's sides, lifted the Klingon into the air. The diaper and bonnet clad Worf struggled, flailing his arms and legs.  
  
"Now, now, Worf. Is that any way for a Starfleet officer to behave?" Data asked him as if he were a small child.  
  
The captain remembered everything now, as did everyone else. They all stared at Will with rage in their eyes. "Well, Commander?" Picard asked in a barely controlled voice. "What have you got to say for yourself? How dare you do this to my crew! And me! Do you have any idea what I went through on that planet? The insects down there are the size of birds!"  
  
Will was now a quivering mass of driveling, weepy hysteria. He knew he was in very deep kaka with no way out of it. His usual deep voice was replaced by a high-pitched sound. "I-I-I j-just w-wanted.... I-I didn't think...." He broke down and his next words came wailing out. "How did it all go wrooooong!"  
  
Beverly came forward and stood in front of Will, her face set in indignation. "My genius son is what went wrong! He has once again saved us all. And I hope you rot in H-E-double toothpick!" She poked his chest repeatedly with a sharp fingernail. "You ever step one foot in my sickbay and I'll see to it that you never walk or sit right ever again!"  
  
"Mr. Crusher," the captain addressed the young man, "how did you manage to figure all this out?"  
  
Wesley crossed his arms behind his back and put an irritatingly smug look on his face.  
  
"I discovered that a badly behaved Romulan malcontent was going to use a biochemical agent to take over an entire planet. I went back in time and prevented the sale of the agent from a fetidly odoriferous Ferengi. Imagine my shock when I found out that he'd just recently sold some of the product to someone staying temporarily at Deep Space Nine."  
  
Guilt and despair was radiating off Will. He looked to Deanna to see if her usual compassion was present in her eyes, but shuddered when he saw only a look that said she wanted to rip his head off. He looked down to the floor as Wesley continued.  
  
"I investigated the roster of guests staying there on the appropriate dates and cross-referenced that by the description the Ferengi gave me. It was easy to match the description with the name. I then found the Enterprise and beamed undetected to Data's quarters, since I knew he would be a valuable ally. Imagine my further shock to find him disabled in his closet. I knew then that the commander had already set his evil plan in motion." He snorted in disgust. "I never thought I'd see the day when Commander Riker would do such a dastardly deed."  
  
"And I would have succeeded, too. If it hadn't been for that meddling kid!" Will mumbled to himself.  
  
"Well, Wesley, I must say...." the captain beamed with pride for the young man. "You have once again saved us all from the warped exploits of a power hungry scoundrel. You have our thanks."  
  
Wesley once again got the look of a puppy trying to please his master. "If it would help, I received my law degree last year. Of course, being as smart and assiduous as I am, it took only eight months to get it. I specialize in personal injury, if you'd like to sue the commander."  
  
"Well, uh," Picard cleared his throat. "I'll have to think about that." He turned to Data, who was still holding Worf in the air. "Mr. Worf, do you think you can take Mr. Riker to the brig and get him there in one piece?"  
  
Data put Worf down. Worf tried his best to look dignified. "Yes, sir. But if I may, I'd like to stop by my quarters on the way and put my uniform back on."  
  
"Granted." The captain put on a poker face to hide his amusement at Worf's clothing.  
  
Will thought of all the weapons in the Klingon's quarters as Worf gripped his arm. "The captain said not to hurt me, remember?"  
  
Worf gave him a sinister look. "He just said to get you there in one piece."  
  
Will gulped as Worf pulled him toward the door.  
  
"Wait a moment," Deanna spoke up and stepped in front of them.  
  
She had kept silent up until now, trying to cap her emotions. Trying to remember who she was and what kind of behavior people expected from her. But every time she looked at how she was dressed and remembered what Will had made her do....  
  
She slapped him.... *hard*. Her eyes burned with a fury never before seen in them. "You degraded me!" She punched him in the stomach. He actually doubled over and was wide-eyed with shock. "You *used* me!" She drove her heel into his knee. He yelped, grabbing his leg. "You pathetic bastard! Is this how you dream about treating your best friend!" She grabbed his shirt, making sure to get a bunch of chest hair caught up in it and twisted viciously. Will screeched and rubbed his chest. "Like I'm your slave girl!" She bent her leg, readying herself to bring her knee up.  
  
Will saw it coming, closed his eyes and whimpered, bringing both his hands down to protect himself.  
  
Deanna heard the people on the bridge snickering behind her. She dropped her leg and smiled victoriously. Beating him up and humiliating him in front of the others had definitely made her feel somewhat better.  
  
After a few seconds had passed and Will hadn't felt her knee make connection with his nether regions, he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Deanna stood there, arms crossed, a look of contentment on her face. "No, Will. I'm not going to hit you there."  
  
Her smile sent chills down Will's spine. He swallowed nervously and straightened up, wondering what the catch was.  
  
"I think Worf can do a much more efficient job with some of his toys he doesn't keep on display for others to see." She waggled her eyebrows at Worf.  
  
"What?" His imagination tried to come up with pictures to match her words and he became panicky. Worf laughed a slow wicked laugh as he grabbed Will from behind and began dragging him towards the turbolift doors. "Wait!" His face was full of fear. "I'm sorry! Really, I am!" The lift doors opened and Worf pushed Will inside. "Please!"  
  
The last thing heard after Will's plea was Worf's laughter as the doors closed. "Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
The End  
  
Or Is It?  
  
"No! Please!" Will struggled with the covers, twisted amongst them. In his nightmare he felt he was still struggling with Worf.  
  
"Will, wake up." Deanna tried shaking him. She'd been woken up a moment before after the covers had been yanked from her and she'd heard his shouts. She felt his panic and fright and it was scaring her. "Imzadi? Wake up!"  
  
She tried shaking him again, but Will was struggling to get away from something. "No!" he shouted again and with a violent pull, rolled himself and the covers right off the bed. This finally woke him up and he lay there panting and sweating on the floor.  
  
Deanna patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I'll be right back." She got up, went into the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in cool water. When she came back, Will was sitting up against the bed, extricating himself from the covers.  
  
She got down on the floor next to him and ran the washcloth over his face and chest, washing away the sweat and letting her comforting empathy wash away the terror of the nightmare from his mind.  
  
Her silky nightgown felt good against his bare skin. Her calming influence soothing his anxieties.  
  
"Want to tell me about it?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Dea, it was horrible," he admitted, sighing. He rested his head on the mattress behind him. "I did a terrible thing. I was awful to you. Awful to everybody."  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened?" she asked, feeling guilt coming from him now.  
  
"I don't think you want to know. You'll hate me."  
  
"No, I won't," she smiled. "Granted, people dream about what they desire subconsciously. But they can't be held responsible for their dreams, because the mind can twist things around so much. I promise I won't hate you."  
  
Will had to admit to himself it would feel good to get it off his chest, so he told her about his dream. All of it, not holding anything back. Deanna held his hand and rubbed the back of it throughout the entire story. She could tell he felt quite embarrassed about the whole thing, but yet she could find amusement in the dream also. She laughed when Will finished.  
  
"You laugh?" he asked incredulously. "I use you and degrade you in my dream. I think Worf is going to castrate me or something. And you laugh?"  
  
"Well, parts of it were quite funny," she giggled. "Listen, you aren't the only one who's ever had a dream about fantasies they have. Grand as they may be." She squeezed his arm to reassure him. "As a matter of fact, I've had a dream or two about you in which I've seen you in a different character."  
  
"You have?" He grinned. "Tell me about it."  
  
"Maybe later." She blushed. "I just wanted you to know that it's perfectly normal to have dreams like these."  
  
"What about the part of not wanting you to be constantly knowing what I'm feeling?" This part he *was* concerned about. He felt she would take it personally.  
  
She sighed and thought for a moment. "Being raised the way I was, in a community where people feel emotions and thoughts should always be out in the open makes it natural for me to be that way. And I have a tendency to forget that humans aren't like that. You value your privacy. And I've always believed that couples with the Imzadi bond should especially share everything. But once again, the bonds are usually between Betazoids.  
  
"So I guess what I'm trying to say is that while I don't think I *constantly* want to know what you're feeling or thinking, I can understand how you would think that. I'm half-human, too. You have always had trouble talking about your innermost thoughts. It's not a character flaw, just a fact. And I will try to curb my impulses a bit more. Your comfort is important to me."  
  
Will put his arm around her and pulled her close. "And you're the most important thing in the universe to me. You're an incredible woman and I love you." He kissed her nose and touched his forehead to hers.  
  
"You have no trouble at all conveying that fact." She nuzzled her face against his.  
  
Before long there was an excitement growing between them. Deanna kissed Will and her moan grew into a smile. "So you dream of me being an Arabian dancing girl, huh?"  
  
"Hmm-Hmm," Will kissed her back.  
  
"I'll make you a deal."  
  
"What's that?" He nibbled her earlobe.  
  
Deanna moved to sit on Will's lap and put her arms around his neck. "I'll dress up as an Arabian dance girl...." she grinned. "If you dress up as Tarzan."  
  
"Tarzan?" Will chuckled. "As in lord of the jungle?"  
  
"Hmm-Hmm. Like I said.... I have dreams, too."  
  
"You got a deal!"  
  
Definitely, The End 


End file.
